unsfandomcom-20200214-history
Theta Pond
Theta Pond is a beautiful and serene place. Oklahoma State University’s own website calls Theta Pond ‘an iconic campus location’. Even for such an ‘iconic’ place, not much can be found about it on the web. For anyone searching to find out more information about Theta Pond, all they really get is that it was once named Horse Pond and that it’s named after the then nearby Kappa Alpha Theta sorority. For a place named ‘iconic’ why is there such little information about it? Simply put, it’s beauty cannot be described in words. ' ' How does Theta Pond stay so beautiful? To answer that question, you would have to speak to Bret Proctor who oversees landscape maintenance on campus, which would include the upkeep of Theta Pond. ' '''There are many concerns when working with large bodies of water. One being algae, which can wreak havoc on an ecosystem when left uncheck. To combat algae growth Proctor who says, “We use a beneficial bacteria packets every 2 weeks. This product helps advance the decomposition of organic matter.” He explains that “The product label recommends using 10 packets every 4 weeks. We were not getting a full 4 weeks of control from the products and found that splitting the rate in half and applying every 2 weeks works better.” They also use a black pond dye to reduce the amount of sunlight that reaches the bottom of the shallows, which help reduce algae growth. There is no other recirculation of the water besides the fountains which Proctor says “help with the algae too.” In the cooler months, he explains “we will stop using the bacteria and will only use the dye.” ' 'Besides the algae, there is a thriving ecosystem within and around the pond. The most noticeable being the ducks around the pond. They range in feather color, from the cliche ' TP 30.JPG TP 31.JPG TP 35.JPG TP 36.JPG TP 37.JPG TP 38.JPG TP 39.JPG TP 28.JPG TP 4.JPG TP 3.JPG TP 2.JPG '''pure white, to the mixed grey-tan, to the all black. They roam the pond, one noticeable pack being two or three of the all white ducks and the all black duck. Not to mention the flock of geese which are sometimes present around the pond. There are also beings living in the pond itself, those being fish and turtles. While it can be hard to see these other animals, you can see the little ripples of their activities on the surface of the water and at times in the shallow areas of water flow. Proctor explains “The only thing we do is limit the growth of algae.” in regard to the ecosystem of the pond. One can only imagine the living ecosystem underneath the murky waters. With the pond being 6-8 feet in the middle, you can imagine what lurks in the waters. Many improvements around the pond makes it much easier to appreciate the beauty of Theta Pond. One being the bridge project. To help complete the bridge project, a few week ago they lowered the water level to complete the stone work. Proctor explains that “The suction hose has a basket on the end to keep anything from being sucked in.” The basket helped make sure that none of the fish were sucked away or anything else essential to the pond. Proctor stated “The entire project will be finished before homecoming.” Which is very good considering how busy the campus gets during Homecoming. ' '''One key feature of Theta Pond is the fountains which can help make the most beautiful pictures of the pond. To keep the fountains functioning, Proctor explains “We also go out on a boat every few weeks and clean the fountains.” They do this to flush out debris that was sucked in and to remove cypress seeds that lodged in the nozzle and disrupted the spray pattern. He explains “there are basket screen underneath the fountains to keep larger items from being sucked in.” They also scrub algae off the top of the fountains. TP 34.JPG TP 25.JPG TP 26.JPG TP 24.JPG TP 6.JPG TP 14.JPG TP 7.JPG TP 5.JPG ' 'While under cloudy skies, the fountain are beautiful, they really shine when the sun comes out to play. Allowing the formation of rainbows within the fountain spray. The sunlight shines beautifully through the leaves of the trees and help provide solar heat when sitting on benches that are not underneath the tree tops. ' 'The numerous trees provide for plenty of shade around the pond, allowing for comfortable enjoyment of the pond year round. They also provide for very good frames when one is trying to take pictures of the pond or the pond’s fountains. Not to mention, places to play for the squirrels around Theta Pond. The sunlight shining through the canopies provide for some interesting lighting effect. The same effect can be seen even at night as the lights of the street lights shine through the leaves of the trees. ' 'Daytime at Theta Pond is filled with a relaxing aura, even during the bustling school day. Although many people simply pass Theta Pond, their choir of conversation provide a background to the mellow music of the running fountains. It is during this time where you can find all sorts of people doing all sorts of things whether it be just passing by or enjoying the serenity of Theta Pond. ' '''As the sun begins to set, the pond takes on new life. The fountains reflect the sunset creating beautiful oranges in the water and the lit sides of trees turn oranges, creating a mimikry of deep autumn, even as the leaves of the trees are green. The air cools and time seems to slow down, even if it feels like more people are visiting compared to the day. Sunset at Theta Pond is truly experiencing a shift in dimensions. TP 15.JPG TP 12.JPG TP 10.JPG TP 11.JPG TP 9.JPG 'Although the day time is absolutely stunning, when the sun rests and the moon rises Theta Pond takes a new form. Eyes can no longer make clear the ducks swimming along in the pond, but the street lights nearby refelt off the water making beautiful orange and white ripples. The spray of the fountains spray brighter as the light reflects off the midair water droplets. Dare say, as bright as pure diamond. Although most stars cannot be seen because of the light pollution in Stillwater, the moon shines bright over her domain. ' 'Theta Pond serves as a beautiful background for the lives of many on campus. People of all ages, ranging from the clumsy toddlers to the aged, but still clumsy, elders. From reading, to picnics, to just sitting and enjoying the calming sounds of the waters, Theta Pond is arguably the most beautiful place on campus acting as OSU’s own little slice of heaven. ' TP 32.JPG TP 34.JPG TP 40.JPG TP 29.JPG TP 24.JPG TP 22.JPG TP 21.JPG TP 20.JPG TP 19.JPG TP 18.JPG TP 16.JPG TP 15.JPG TP 14.JPG TP 13.JPG TP 12.JPG TP 10.JPG TP 11.JPG TP 9.JPG TP 8.JPG TP 6.JPG TP 5.JPG TP 1.jpg Category:Posts Category:OK State